Shattered
by xCelesteTorres
Summary: Ariana Hutcherson, WWE's newest diva finds herself becoming closer to the WWE Champion, CM Punk, but as time passes, she realizes that she isn't the only one. Punk/OC.


I sighed and pushed my food away from the table. I wasn't hungry. Plus, fast food restaurants weren't good for me. Especially now. Hi. I'm Ariana. I'm a WWE diva. I won the Diva Search a couple months ago and now, competition is in my veins. I travel basically all around the world just for a three hour show, which is what every other superstar is doing.

I glanced across the table at Kelly, who didn't mind finishing her food. I sighed again and slumped into my chair, looking at the almost-empty restaurant. We were traveling to Sacramento, California for a RAW house show but me and Kelly were just so hungry throughout the way, we told our driver we would stop to eat for a while. Not that it mattered. The food was disgusting.

"I hope we reach Sacramento soon," I say. "I'm so tired."

Kelly nodded. "I agree. I mean, the driver said we'd get there in three hours. Five hours ago." She rolled her eyes. "We should've at least taken a plane."

My eyes nearly closed. I opened them quickly. "I'm going to the bathroom to splash water on my face. In minutes, I'll be asleep." I got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. I pushed the door open. It was empty. Good. I started at myself in the mirror, taking in all my features. My eyes.. my red hair.. my lips.. I hummed to myself as I started the cold water, grabbing a handful and splashing it on my face. It was freezing cold. Brr. My eyes popped open wide. All the sleepiness went away. I grabbed a paper towel from the side and wiped my face.

I threw it away and left the bathroom, walking over towards Kelly. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and gathered all the food, putting it into the bag and throwing it away.

"Yeah," she nodded.

We exited the restaurant and walked towards the tour bus. The driver was still there. We knocked on the door and he opened it as we walked inside. I sighed once more and propped myself on the couch, grabbing a magazine from the side and beginning to flip through it. Kelly laid down on the other couch and turned the TV on, kicking off her shoes.

"You know who I hate?" she asks.

I turn to her. "Who?"

"Dolph Ziggler. I mean, he's hot and everything, but, he's just too.." Kelly stopped.

"Too annoying?" I guessed. Kelly thought for a moment.

"Yes. That's exactly the word." She sighed.

I chuckled. Kelly and Dolph never got along, not even now. But I get the feeling that she actually has something for him that she doesn't want to share. Maybe he does too. Anyways, everyone but me has actually found their prince charming. For Eve, it's Cody Rhodes. For Brie Bella, it's Randy Orton. For Nikki, it's John Cena. For Maryse, it's Miz. But me? None yet. But I hope he's there soon.

I exhaled and closed my eyes, tossing the magazine aside. "I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me up when we reach Sacramento."

Kelly hummed in response.

* * *

By the time she woke me up, we'd reach Sacramento. It was 1:09 AM midnight, which meant that I'd slept for three hours straight. I yawned and stretched. I got up from the couch and looked at Kelly who was now putting her stuff into her suitcase. I did the same. When we were done, we waited until we got the arena. When we did that, we emptied the tour bus as the driver parked it.

It was about time. I was incredibly hungry for competition, seeing the fact that I would wrestle against Kaitlyn for the Divas' Championship. I just hope I win. Anyways, me and Kelly entered the arena and were instantly greeted by Eve and Maryse. They're best friends. And inseperable.

I greeted Eve with a hug. You can say me and her are best friends but we're not as close as she is with Maryse. In fact, Eve was the first to welcome me during my debut.

"Hey, Eve."

"Hey, Ari!" she greeted. I smiled and followed her towards the womans locker room. On our way, we bumped into Randy Orton and CM Punk. They were talking about the inter-gender's tag team titles. You may not know about that. The Inter-Gender tag team titles are like the Tag Team titles, except it's a boy and girl. Those competitions start next RAW. It'll be Stephanie McMahon teaming a superstar and diva and they'll be in matches where whoever loses a match, will get eliminated from the competition and whoever wins the final match will be named Intergender Tag Team Champions. So far, almost everyone has signed up for it. I still haven't but I told Kelly I'd do it today.

So, if I become Divas Champion and win the Intergenders' Titles, I'll be the first diva to hold two titles at once.

"Hey, Randy," Kelly greeted as she flashed a smile. Randy smiled as well and waved. For some reason, the two have always been a little bit too close. Maybe that's why Brie Bella can barely stand Kelly. Luckily, I get along with anyone. It's just the way I am.

Eve smiled at Punk. Now, _they_ were both too close.

"Hey," he said, looking at me for a second but then looking back to Eve. I just smiled.

Every second I looked at Punk, he would be looking at me but then turn his attention back to Eve. I had to admit, I felt a little bit left behind. I just stood there, motionless. Maryse came forward and grabbed Eve and Kelly by the shoulder.

"You guys can chat with the boys later, come on, we have to go get our makeup done." Maryse started pulling them and I just stood there as Randy waved at both Eve and Kelly. Punk was still looking at me. I flashed a worried smile, bit my lip and then hurried behind them. But behind me, I swear I could hear him laughing.


End file.
